I Saw Santa
by surforst
Summary: A Christmas story. Young Ron and Kim by the way. [Oneshot][Happy thoughts people!]


_"A merry Christmas to everybody! A happy New Year to all the world!"_

-- Charles Dickens

**I Saw Santa**

I.

"Alright Kimmie-cub ready to flip the switch?" Kim smiled as she nodded her head looking over towards her father as he held his hand up. "Three...two...one...now!"

As the count reached 'now' Kim saw her Daddy's hand descend which was the signal for her to turn on the lights. With a smile on her face she turned back towards the switch pulling it down and lighting up the nearby city area.

"It's beautiful. You two did a good job." Kim looked over towards her Mommy who was currently standing in front of the window with a pair of dark glasses on her face. Smiling she jumped off the stole she was using and joined her Daddy to watch their hard work.

All across the Possible's yard Christmas lights blinked and twinkled as robotic elves and one very happy Santa did a Christmas dance. Out in the distance one confused blond little boy could be seen navigating the blinding maze of lights. This brought a smile to Kim's face. "Ron's here!"

"It looks like the poor boy's having a little trouble seeing. How about you help him in Kimmie." Kim nodded her agreement with her mother before she ran out the door to grab her new best friend.

Rushing quickly over to the door she took a leap at the door knob manage to catch it on her third try. With a quick twist she had the door open and was on her way through. It was an easy job of spotting the one lone figure stumbling blindly through the light. "Ron over here."

"Over there? I'm not sure KP my Daddy said not to approach the light." Kim frowned at that shaking her head.

"Why?"

"I don't know he just said not to and then patted me on the head." Kim shook her head about ready to set out when her best friend started to sniff the air and headed over in her direction. "Is that Coca-Moo?"

Kim looked back towards the kitchen before nodding. "Yeah Mommy made some. You want?"

It was with a shock that Kim saw Ron rush past her headed straight for the kitchen. Shaking her head she closed the door heading in after him.

II.

Kim stood up on her tiptoes to place the red ornament on the tree glancing over to Ron as he did the same. This seemed to catch the young boy's attention as he looked back to Kim. "So KP what's next?"

"I think we're singing carols. Daddy says it's a Possible tradition." Kim turned away from the tree reaching for a blue ornament while Ron still struggled with the branch he was working on. To her left her father was busy placing the star on the tree while her mother held Kim's two new brothers in her arms. Kim wasn't sure if she liked them after all they just spent most of their time crying.

"Hey KP what's that?" Kim turned away from the box of ornaments to take a look at Ron. To her confusion she saw him pointing to the T.V. and the current program playing on it.

"Snowman Hank I think." Kim scratched her head trying to remember last year's Christmas. She was sure she'd watched it before but it was hard to remember.

"Snowman Hank? Why don't people tell me these things!" Kim shook her head as her friend wandered away from the tree to start watching the T.V. She was sure he'd lose interest in it real quick.

III.

Kim smiled as her mother tucked her into bed next to Ron before closing her eyes and pretending to fall asleep. Peeking through closed eyelids she watched as her Mommy on the way out made sure to turn on the nightlight for Ron's benefit. As soon as the door was closed she turned over to her friend poking him in the side. "Ron wake up."

"What! No more snowballs please!" Kim poked Ron again for good measure bringing the boy finally up and awake. Looking in her direction twin brown eyes blinked in tired confusion. "What's up KP?"

"We have to stay awake." Kim nodded to herself as she rolled over and out of bed. Taking the time to adjust her pajamas she looked expectantly at Ron wanting the boy to join her on the floor.

"Why do we have to stay awake? Sleep good." Kim frowned as she started to pace near the bed.

"Ron we have a mission that's why we have to stay awake."

"Mission?"

"Yes to catch Santa Clause!" Kim nodded to herself as she turned back to Ron pointing in his direction.

"Why?" Ron's cry came out as a slight whine causing Kim to start pacing yet again.

"Because Ron no other kid has ever caught Santa Clause and I want to be the first. Besides maybe he'll tell us how he sneaks into all those houses."

"Why do we want to know that?"

"So we can do it too?" Kim shook her head at this irritated that her friend couldn't see her grand plan. Her stuffed animals had agreed with it earlier in the day.

"Ok..." Ron finally rolled out of bed to join Kim bringing Kim's pacing to a stop. Smiling she turned to head out the door when Ron cleared his throat. "Why would he tell us his secrets just cause we see him?"

"Because as my teacher always says..." Kim took a deep breath attempting to imitate the old man as best as possible. "'A True master is never angry about being beaten. He instead learns from it.' That's why I figure he'll be so grateful that we caught him that he'll teach us what we want." Kim nodded satisfied at her sound logic.

Ron though frowned at her tapping his foot for a second before shrugging his shoulders. "I guess that makes sense. What if he sends his reindeer after us?" Ron hunched over slightly as he said this glancing from side to side.

"Why would he send his reindeer after us?" Kim just arched her eyebrows at Ron as she asked this imitating her Mommy when her Daddy did the same.

"Well the one with glowing nose is kind of scary so he might try to scare us. I don't think I can handle reindeer Kim. Their like dogs with branches." Kim frowned at that before grabbing Ron by the shirt.

"Let's go Ron!"

IV.

"Got you!" Kim's triumphant cry caught the large man with a white beard and a red suit by surprise as he spun around. Apparently he had not expected two little children to sneak up on him that night.

"Now teach me how to climb."

"Please don't send your reindeer after us."

"Kimmie what are you doing up!"

All three of these statements brought the red suited man to a pause as he glanced between the three people in the living room.

"But Mommy I just caught Santa Clause. I want to learn to sneak now!"

"I saw a show on T.V. about that."

It was at this point that the man with the large belly cleared his throat before throwing back his head and letting out a joyful bellow. "Ho Ho Ho. Merry Christmas young ones and to the attractive red head too. I bring many gifts."

"And you'll teach me too right?"

"Is there food in that bag? Maybe a Suzy doll? Oh I know maybe you brought a robot dog...wait no that's scary."

"Merry Christmas to you too Santa. Now let me get these kids off to bed so you can finish your job."

"But Mom!"

"But Mrs. Dr. P!"

"Where's my cookie?" The jolly man with the beard was more interested in this current problem then anything else. It was hungry work to climb down a chimney after all.

With that the two kids were sent off to bed, a jolly fellow got a kiss and a cookie, and a Christmas tree got fully stocked.

V.

James Possible smiled as he closed the door on the two sleeping children. His red headed daughter had turned over sometime in the night and had managed to throw her arm across the face of the sleeping boy next to her. He couldn't help but chuckle at that image. It wouldn't be long after all before he'd be going for a shotgun seeing the same thing. For now though all was good.

Walking down the hallway he peeked into the room with the twins sleeping peaceful together. It was a small miracle in of itself but one he fully intended to take advantage of. Smiling at his two sons he closed the door once more happy that his family was now complete and celebrating their first Christmas together.

Tiptoeing down the rest of the way he opened the door to his room seeing his wife still up with a smile on her face. Looking up she grinned as she waved her hand in the direction of his face. "You still have the beard on you know."

"I like it. It keeps me warm." James smiled as he stroked the white beard before moving towards the bed to take a sit by his wife. "So you think she bought it?"

"Is there any doubt?" James chuckled as he shook his head happy he had come up with this plan. He had managed by pure luck to hear his daughter plotting with her stuffed animals and had rushed off to a custom store to set this up. He was happy it was paying off.

"You know she'll eventually figure it out." James shrugged as he leaned back stroking the fake white beard on his face again.

"With luck it won't be for a few more years."

"Or till she tackles 'Santa' and ties him up. That girl's got a stubborn streak a mile wide."

"Like her mother?"

"No more like her father Mr. 'I can build a rocket for cheap or my name isn't James T. Possible'." James shrugged as he turned towards his wife a smile on his face.

"I managed to do it though didn't I."

"Yes you did and that's why you should be a little more worried." Smiling James shrugged his shoulders before leaning in for a kiss. His wife turned slightly giving him a kiss on the lips in return before leaning away giggling at the beard tickled her face.

Sitting back up he got up to move over to change. As he neared the dresser he looked at his wife in the mirror as she sat there in her nightgown looking at him. "By the way Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too." Smiling James went about getting ready for bed. He knew he'd have two very excitable kids waking him up later and possibly two fine lads waking him up even sooner then that. It was a good Christmas to say the least.

_The End_

* * *

A/N: Well just a short Christmas story I felt I should release. Sad to say the fusion is taking longer then I hoped so you get this instead. Hope you enjoyed it and as always leave a review.

On other notes I'd just like to wish everyone Merry Christmas. May you and yours have a blessed and safe holiday. Just make sure you give the kiddies what they want or you're going to be in trouble about that one. Yes I'm looking at you. Well as before Merry Christmas and God bless. Also for those non-Christmas celebrating folks Happy Holidays and may this season be a joyful one.

Disclaimer: I don't own KP, Santa, or Christmas.


End file.
